Better Off Without You
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare and Eli are over and Clare closes the door on Eli with the help of a close friend.


**Welcome to tonight's one-shot entitled Better Off Without You this little short is my latest attempt at burying that wrecked Eclare ship by pairing Clare with someone unexpected.**

 **This story came together largely because of watching re-runs and thinking what would happen if Jenna's first interactions with Clare had planted the seeds for a crush.**

 **I hope you enjoy my latest tale.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.**

 **Important things to keep in mind**

 **This takes place during March of Clare's senior year she did have cancer**

 **Drew reconciled with Bianca he never hooked up with Clare but they are friends**

 **Eli and Clare broke up during Christmas break**

 **Adam is alive and single the Bakers are gone.**

 **Alli broke up with Dallas and has been single for three months**

 **Imogen reconciled with Fiona after breaking up with Jack over Christmas break**

 **The rest will be in the short.**

 **Chapter1 Better Off Without You**

Clare lay in her bed looking up at ceiling thinking about everything she'd been through over the past three months she had broken up with Eli for the absolute last time after he told he wanted an open relationship which obviously left Clare crushed.

After all she had been through with Eli over the last three years he was telling her that she wasn't enough for him.

Once Clare actually processed the news she felt empty inside like she wasn't ever going to find someone that cared for her after all KC had left her for Jenna Jake was now her step-brother and Eli had run off with his precious Lenore.

Clare really felt like she was alone that was until that fateful January weekend at Alli's.

 **Flashback to mid-January**

Clare was sitting in the living room of the Bhandari home with Jenna eating popcorn watching a movie the girls were alone since the Bhandari's were at a party and Alli was tutoring Adam and spending the night at the Torres home.

Clare was slowly coming grips with the fact that Eli had left her and she was now alone for the third time when she began to cry.

Jenna who had been hiding a secret turned to her and embraced her as she sobbed.

"Jenna why do all my relationships fall apart even the one relationship that was supposed to be my happy ending?"

"Clare don't feel bad look at it this way every relationship you have is meant to teach you something, clearly your relationship with Eli was meant to show you that he wasn't the one and there is someone better out there for you someone that will show you that you are worth being with."

Clare pulled away from Jenna's hug wiping the tears from her face.

"Jenna if there is someone out there for me then who is it KC Eli and Jake all went up in smoke I'm starting to think there's no one out there for me."

"Clare maybe the person you're meant to be with has been with you all along and you just haven't been paying attention."

"Jenna what are you talking about?"

"I think should show you rather than tell you."

Jenna suddenly abducted Clare's lips in a sudden kiss after which she left Clare unable to speak for a moment.

"Jenna what hell you're dating Connor!"

"No I'm not Clare we broke up a while ago."

"Why, you guys were so good together."

"We broke up because I couldn't be the girl Connor deserved not while my heart truly belonged to someone else."

"Jenna what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though I dated and had child with KC and felt something for Connor I've secretly been hiding a stupid crush on you."

"Wow Jenna I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll give me a shot to show you we can be good together and I swear I'll make Eli regret breaking up with you."

"I don't know Jenna this is a lot to take in I need some time."

"Take all the time you need Clare no pressure."

"Thanks Jenna."

Clare took three days to think about what she gone through with Jenna and decided to take Jenna up on her offer and the two had become a couple but decided to keep their relationship private for the time being only revealing to Helen who surprisingly enough supported Clare partly because she wanted to see Clare happy but mostly because she couldn't stand Eli.

The couple had now been together long enough that Clare finally decided she was ready to go public.

Clare rolled off her bed sent Jenna her customary good morning text and headed to the washroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed she took her newly acquired car and made the drive over to the Bhandari's.

In the short time Clare and Jenna had been together Clare had been the one to take charge in their relationship and Jenna was happy to let Clare take the lead because even though Clare was the more assertive one when it came to being in public Jenna was the assertive one in private.

Clare parked her car outside and knocked on the Bhandari's front door.

Surprisingly it had been Alli who answered.

"Hey Clare what's up?"

"Hey Alli are you ready we have yearbook to get to."

"I am but Jenna is taking forever you might want to come in."

Clare walked in towards the living and just as she turned inward she felt two hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Uh Connor?"

"Nope guess again."

"Adam?"

"Nope."

"I give up."

Jenna turned Clare around so they were facing each other.

"Rock star."

"Clare Bear."

"I missed you rock star."

"I missed you too Clare Bear."

"All right what in the hell is going on here?" Alli semi yelled.

"Should we tell her Clare Bear?"

"I think we should Rock Star but I think it would be more fun if we showed her."

"You're the boss."

The duo engaged in a passion filled kiss leaving their friend stunned.

"What the hell did I just see?"

"Alli I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Clare Edwards."

"Hold the phone Jenna when you say girlfriend you mean close friend right?"

"No Alli I mean girlfriend as in we kiss go on dates and fuck."

"Since when and how did this happen?"

"A few months now and after Eli dumped me I found out Jenna had a crush on me and after a few days I decided to give us a shot."

Wow so my two closest friends are screwing each other and I didn't even know?"

"Yeah that's about right." Clare stated giving Jenna a lite smack on the ass.

"Well what does Eli think about this?"

"He doesn't know but now that we're on the subject of Eli Jenna do me a favor and send Eli the picture from last weekend."

"You mean THE picture?"

"Yeah and since Alli will cover for us why don't we have a quickie upstairs I kind of need my dose of vitamin J before class."

"Way ahead of you Clare Bear just let me send this picture out."

"And done, he should be getting it now by the time he calls you should be telling him who has your heart."

"On that note I'm gone later guys and congrats."

Jenna and Clare raced off to Jenna's room where Clare slid off her pants revealing she had gone commando."

"My Clare bear going commando how naughty".

"Yes rock star and its all for you."

"Well in that case I've come to collect."

Jenna decided to skip he foreplay and dove right into Clare's dripping pussy with her tongue.

"MMM Clare you taste so sweet."

"Oh Jenna don't stop." Clare moaned as she felt Jenna sending her further into bliss.

"I don't plan to baby." Jenna said just as she was working over Clare's pussy like clockwork.

Jenna's phone went off suddenly knowing who it was she answered.

"Hold on Clare bear I'll finish you in a sec."

"Aw hurry Jenna I'm so close it hurts." Clare whined.

"Hello Jenna its Eli."

"Oh hey Eli what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know why the fuck you're fucking my girlfriend?" Eli yelled.

"Well Eli allow me to correct you Clare is your EX girlfriend and my current so I can do with her as I wish so fuck off."

"Jenna Clare isn't into you let me talk to her now!"

"Eli I will do no such thing however I will let you listen to Clare as I send give her the best orgasm of her life an honor which you gave up."

Jenna put the phone down next to Clare as she abducted Clare's heated center.

"Ah fuck Jenna right there fuuuuck!" Clare yelled as she climaxed loud enough for Eli to hear.

"You hear that Eli Clare just yelled my name, she belongs with me so I win you lose goodbye forever ass hole."

With that Jenna ended the call and kissed Clare.

"Thanks for that Jenna you were right I was better off without Eli."

"Anytime baby now hurry and fix yourself we have class."

"But I should return the favor."

"Don't worry baby you can get me tonight…"

 **That's it for this short I hope you enjoyed it I will return soon with one more steamy one-shot before the weekend ends.**


End file.
